The Potter Twins
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: I believe the title to be pretty self explanatory but I might as well provide a little insight. Bella is not who she claimed to be, quite the opposite really. She and her twin brother Harry are wizards. Two of the most famous wizards of all time. How will the Cullen's react when Bella gives them only a short explanation before leaving. Will the follow her into the unknown? Book 6-7
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is going to be yet another one of my Harry Potter Twilight cross overs.**_

_**This one, however will not have a FemHarry.**_

_**So, tell me what you think, and if you like this more or less then my FemHarry story's.**_

_**I love me some reviews, so please, try and find 5 seconds to write something nice.**_

_**I would appreciate it :)**_

_**Now... ENJOY!**_

Bella's Pov

I was sitting on the couch beside Edwards at the Cullen's beautiful home watching a film.

Edward had his arm around my waist, His eyes on me as I stared blankly at the screen.

I have had quite a lot on my mind lately for a number of reasons.

The first of which being that I am going through a existential crisis. The second being the fact that any day now I will be going home to England

with my brother Harry.

Leaving them is going to be one of the hardest things I will have to do.

As I sat there thinking about Harry and everyone else I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it from my pocket and saw Harry.

I jumped up and realized everyone was looking at me.

"I REALLY need to take this call." I said and I walked from the room.

I answered.

"Bella!" Harry's voice rang loud and clear through the telly.

"Harry! I miss you so bloody much." I said. I realized I let the word 'bloody' slip past my lips before I could stop it.

He laughed. "I miss you to Bella bear. Do you have time to chat for a moment?"

"I don't right now, can I call you back in say... 30 minutes?" I asked.

"That will work. Talk to you soon." He said and he hung up.

I walked to the door and grabbed my coat. I slid it on and walked back to the living room.

"I should be getting home..." I said, crossing my hands in front of me.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I need to make an important call." I said

"Why can't you do that here?" Jasper asked me.

I took a deep breath, my mind chanting at me not to loose my temper.

"Charlie would probably want me home soon." I said

"Why-" Emmett began but I cut him off short.

"Are you all going to allow me to leave or must I stand here being interrogated all night?" I snapped.

I turned and walked out the front door. I got in my truck and took a deep breath.

As I pulled away from the house I felt rather bad for what I said.

I parked outside a gas station and pulled out my phone.

I sent Edward a quick apology saying sorry and that I have just been stressed lately.

As I started my car up again my phone vibrated.

'What is wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?' I read.

'No, I need to figure this out on my own.' I clicked send.

Once I got to Charlie's I pulled out my phone and rung Harry.

"Hey bells, that was quick." He said.

I flopped on the couch. "I suppose so. What is going on?" I asked kicking my shoes off.

"It is time." As soon as he said that my palms became slightly moist.

Excitement peaked. "When are you coming?" I asked him.

"Well, Fred and George are going to be escorting me but we should arrive in 3 days." I smiled.

"That is perfect, the Cullen's will be out for the day. I can't wait to see you! I miss you so much it hurts sometimes!" I said my voice cracking a

little as tear welled up in my eyes threatening to overflow.

He laughed "I miss you more sweetie." I smiled. He only calls me that when he knows I am about to cry.

"I am going to bring along gizmo." He said.

I got so happy hearing the name of my beautiful owl. He was deep black and was really sweet.

"Bless your heart harry!" I said my accent that I have been trying so hard to hide showed itself a little.

He laughed "It was actually Fred's idea. He knows how much you miss him." I smiled.

"Tell him I said thank you. I must go, Charlie should be home soon and I should start dinner." I said.

"Alright. I will see you in 3 days." He said.

"Always?" I asked

"Always." He said. I hung up and rubbed my hands through my hair. Always was something harry and I always said as kids. Like, we will always

be there for each other and we will always have faith in one another. It was the one thing that brought me comfort seeing as both harry and I

lived in an abusive home were the only person we had to love us were each other.

A tear ran down my cheek and I hugged my self. I walked over to the kitchen and began making spaghetti.

Edwards pov

"Are you all going going to allow me to leave or must I stand here being interrogated all night?" She snapped at us. She adjusted her coat and walked out the front door.

As soon as she pulled away I heard Emmett speak up.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. We all stared at him. "Oh come on! I can't be the only one who thought that was weird!" He said. "I mean, Bella just said 'bloody'." He said.

"Who was that man she was talking to?" Alice asked.

"His name was Harry. I don't ever remember her saying anything about him..." Jasper said.

Just then my phone rang. I had a text from Bella.

'I am so sorry for overreacting back there. I have just been really stressed lately.' I frowned. Why is she so stressed?

'What is wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?' I sent the message and quickly received one saying 'No, I need to figure this out on my own.' I didn't text back.

"I don't know what is going on but I am going to find out. Anyone else want to come?" I asked standing.

In the end we all went racing towards Bella's and hid beside her house. I watched as she pulled up and parked.

She made her way quickly to the house.

She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed his number.

"Hey bells, that was quick." He said.

She flung herself on the couch. "I suppose so. What is going on?" She asked kicking my shoes off.

"It is time." He said

There was a moment of silence.

"Time for what?" Carlisle wondered out loud.

I frowned. "I don't know." I said quietly

"When are you coming?" She asked him

"Well, Fred and George are going to be escorting me but we should arrive in 3 days."

_'What? Why is he coming here?'_ Alice thought.

_'Poor Edward, it is starting to feel like Bella May be cheating on him.'_ Esme thought

_'She seems awfully excited but also quite nervous and guilty.'_ Jasper thought to me

"That is perfect, the Cullen's will be out for the day. I can't wait to see you! I miss you so much it hurts sometimes!"

So many things were going through my head.

_Who is he?_

_Why is he coming here?_

_Why does she want us gone?_

I couldn't even pick out what thoughts were my own.

He laughed "I miss you more sweetie."

_'Sweetie'_ I thought.

_'She is totally cheating on Edward!'_ Everyone thought

I felt as if my already dead heart just died again.

"I am going to bring along gizmo." He said.

"Bless your heart harry!" she said joyfully

_'Wow... What is with the weird accent? I thought Bella came from Arizona not... England...?'_

He laughed "It was actually Fred's idea. He knows how much you miss him."

_Who is Fred?! What is happening right now?!_

"Tell him I said thank you. I must go, Charlie should be home soon and I should start dinner." She said

"Alright. I will see you in 3 days."

"Always?" She asked quietly

"Always." He said his. Voice a little shaky.

Bella hung up the phone and set it on the couch beside her. She leaned forward and ran her fingers through her hair.

I watched as she wiped a small tear from her eye.

She stood up and walked to her small kitchen.

I stared at her for a second before I ran. I ran home and shut my door. And I didn't come out for 3 days.

Just in time to catch Bella and her secret lover red handed.

**_So... What do you think?_**

**_Please tell me in the reviews below and if you like it I will try and update._**

**_I leave the fate of this story to you :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Pov.

I woke up and remembered that today is the day I will get to see my brother again.

I jumped out of bed and ran to start getting ready.

I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. As I stood there thinking about my former self I began to change in appearance.

My hair turned a beautiful shade of red and my eyes a bright blue (My mother had wonderful unnaturally blue eyes).

My skin got a small amount darker and my hair a tad longer. My teeth were whiter and I had dimples.

I smiled at my reflection, so many memories running through my mind. I looked one last time before I went to get dressed.

I grabbed my red, loose fitting long sleeve shirt with no shoulders, my cream colored trench coat, black leggings, black high heeled boots and my fedora.

I put everything on in the bathroom and curled my hair in long waves that fell down my back. I put on some pale pink lipstick and walked out of the bathroom.

I had spent two hour in the bathroom!

I walked into the kitchen and knew instantly I was being watched. There was someone close by that the wards around my house detected.

I knew it was just Edward. I ignored it and went to work making myself a kale and spinach frittata.

I sat down and grabbed my guitar from my secret place in my closet.

I began strumming my intro and began singing.

Heaven bend to take my hand

And lead me through the fire

Be the long awaited answer

To a long and painful fight

Truth be told I've tried my best

But somewhere along the way

I got caught up in all there was to offer

And the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried, I've fallen...

I have sunk so low

I messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here

And tell me I told you so...

We all begin with good intent

Love was raw and young

We believed that we could change ourselves

The past could be undone

But we carry on our backs the burden

Time always reveals

In the lonely light of morning

In the wound that would not heal

It's the bitter taste of losing everything

That I've held so dear.

I've fallen...

I have sunk so low

I messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here

And tell me I told you so...

Heaven bend to take my hand

Nowhere left to turn

I'm lost to those I thought were friends

To everyone I know

Oh they turn their heads embarrassed

Pretend that they don't see

But it's one missed step

One slip before you know it

And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

Though I've tried, I've fallen...

I have sunk so low

I messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here

And tell me I told you so...

Though I've tried, I've fallen...

I have sunk so low

I messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here

And tell me I told you so...

I set down the guitar and walked to my room to grab my phone.

It was when I reached the top of the stairs I heard a car pull up. I ran down the stairs and swung open the door.

Harry stood and looked at me with a bright smile and open arms.

I pounced on him and we just stood there hugging. I was then ripped from his arms and tossed, at Fred. Both redheaded twins were laughing.

I smiled and gave them both a peak on the cheek. They set me down and I stared up at them.

"It is so great to see you! And you got a fringe!" I said and ran my fingers through their hair.

"We brought a surprise…" Harry said ominously.

From the car steeped Cedric Diggory, and in his arms, our son. Teddy Lupin.

I ran and hugged them both, my lips collided with his.

I took Teddy and held him to my chest.

"Oh, my darling baby. Your mother is here now." I cooed in his ear.

I looked and saw Edward walking towards me, followed by the rest of the Olympic Coven.

"How could you!" Rosalie said.

"You better explain." Alice yelled.

Cedric wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled Teddy and I close.

I stared into his eyes and then looked at the Coven before me.

"Please, do come in." I said and motioned towards the front door.

They walked behind me and Teddy.

I hate to do this, but time to break out the lies.

_**Alrighty everyone! A few notes- This is during half blood prince (6th year) And at Hogwarts you begin at age 13 rather than 11.  
>Remus and Tonks died at the end of their 5th year and left Teddy to Bella.<br>Cedric is the same year as the gang and has been dating Bella for 3 years now.  
>And Cedric doesn't look like Edward!<strong>_


End file.
